My Crazy Life: Tenten
by Hanako Yumi
Summary: Tenten has a crazy life. No one notices her until she meets him.Rated T in case. The characters might be OOC. Ending will be sad. And no I did not copy this from Toko Nozomi. I am Toko Nozomi.
1. Introduction

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: Hi! I feel bored so I might write more. So here it is. Oh and the character's might be OOC.

Summary: Tenten has a crazy life. No one notices her, but that changes once she meets him.

**Chapter 1 Introduction**Profile of Tenten

Name: Tenten

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Status of School: She is not popular, gets good grades, has no friends, is great at sports, and people make fun of her.

Status of Life: Parents got murdered lives, she lives in a run down house and is poor.

Story Tenten's POV

Hi, I'm Tenten. My parents got murdered and now I live in a run down house. I get pretty good grades, but I'm not the prettiest and I'm not that popular. In fact, I don't even have any friends except for my weapons. This all changed once I met him.

I walked down the hall ignoring the nasty things the students were saying to me until someone tripped me. Then, the cutest guy in the school came up to me and asked, "Need a hand?" I took his hand and got up. He said, "Neji Hyuga. You?" I stammered, "Tenten. Just Tenten. Umm… why are you talking to me? I mean you're the coolest guy and cutest guy in the school. And I'm a nobody." He smirked and walked away.

Neji's POV

I just have to do a dare Naruto set me on of asking asking Tenten out then break her heart. Be a man Neji. (Right now is April 6th in this story, Their prom is on June 14th) Oh great now I see Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru laughing at me. I ask them, "You happy?" "Of course we are. I mean sooner or later you ask her out. Then, say you love her, but you don't then you break her heart. That would go in the year book and ruin her life more." Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded at that. I sighed and thought, "_Is it worth it?"_ I pictured Tenten crying her eyes out. I felt bad, but to keep my fame I guess I have to do this.

No one's POV

Ino and Sakura came up to Tenten and Ino said, "Oh my God! Did Neji Hyuga just talk to you? He never talks to anyone, but his friends and family. He so likes you if he talked to you. He's a total ice cube. Well, whatever instant message us we so have to talk. Here Sakura and my screen name. Ciao." Tenten just couldn't say anything. She thought, _"Three popular people talking to me?? I'm dreaming. No one talks to me." _ Ino and Sakura walked away thinking, "Did she actually believe that? I mean Neji likes or loves no one. It's just a trick. A plan to make her hate that she was even was born. Tenten walked in the hall to her locker then suddenly Neji came and asked, "Wanna go and have lunch?" "Well, okay since school's over." Tenten answered. Neji pulled Tenten and went in the limo with her. When they were waiting in the limo no one said a word until T4enten asked, "Why do you like me? I mean like even try to talk to me and hand out with me?" Neji smirked his handsome smirk and answered, "You're different." Tenten's face brightened up. Neji and Tenten got off the limo and went to eat.

When Neji and Tenten were finished eating Neji offered to talk her home. Tenten declined but since Neji said it wasn't a question it was a demand. They walked to Tenten's house. Neji asked, "So why does everybody well not like you? And why do people try to ruin your life?" Tenten thought for a moment started to tear and felt uncomfortable. Tenten answered quietly, "Well people think I'm strange since I don't have parents. Also, well people think I don't dress girly and that I'm poor and ugly. People say I don't deserve to be here like alive. I guess people enjoy watching me get hurt not on the outside only, but the inside too. I watched my parents die when I was younger. I thought I would stay mute and never talk again, but I was wrong." Neji felt bad. A girl who is picked on just cause she doesn't have parents and is a new girl. People like to watch her get hurt and cry. Neji never felt this way. Tenten came to her house and waved bye. Neji took one good look at Tenten's house. A broken roof, broken windows and it just looked like mush. Neji thought, '_And she could still handle to go to school, get picked on, go home smile and say it's okay?' _If Neji were her he would have killed himself already.

A/N: Ahh. Drama. Oh my gosh I gotta finish stories. Sorry that I didn't update. If you noticed my stories are like other stories and they are mushed together. I might take someone's idea and mush other stories with that and write a bit different. Like on Puppy Love I read a story where Neji turned into a little kid and didn't have a home so Tenten took him. I used that idea and just put Neji as a dog. If I took your idea it means I like your story. So please review!


	2. The Plan

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Paring: NejiTenten

A/N: Hi! Thanks to nejitenfan, Merciless Ruby, WatanabeHikari, hellokittyluva, and animeluva. Here are the IM screen-names. H0tcherryblossom7 Sakura Mz.FabulusQueen Ino ColdWhiteHyuga Neji DarkUchiha Sasuke –RamenHokage- Naruto LazySmartGuy Shikmaru 10IluvPandas10 Tenten I hope you like this!  
Summary: Tenten has a crazy life. No one notices her, but that changes once she meets him.

Chapter 2 The Plan

Recap:

Tenten came to her house and waved bye. Neji took one good look at Tenten's house. A broken roof, broken windows and it just looked like mush. Neji thought, 'And she could still handle to go to school, get picked on, go home, smile, and say it's okay? If I were her I would have killed himself already.'

Tenten just thought, 'Oh my gosh! Neji cares for me! Right?? It feels so good to have someone who likes you! I forgot Sakura and Ino told me to chat with them! I don't have a computer." Tenten panicked then ran to school in the computer lab. She got in a computer and on AIM.

**AIM**

10IluvPandas10 signed in.

Mz.FabulusQueen: Hi Tenren! What's up? We have to go to the mall.

h0tcherryblossom7: Ino's right. Your outfits are too plain. Chinese shirt and jeans! What an outfit to puke on Tenren.

10IluvPandas10: Umm…. My name is Tenten not Tenren. I like my style of clothing.

h0tcherryblossom7 invited DarkUchiha and –RamenHokage-

Mz.FabulusQueen invited LazySmartGuy and ColdwhiteHyuga

–RamenHokage- says, Hey! Let's get this party started! It's no fun without me here! HAHAHAHA!!

DarkUchiha and ColdwhiteHyuga: That was so funny, that I forgot to laugh.

10IluvPandas10: Lol. Say… aren't you Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru?

DarkUchiha: What do you think?

LazySmartGuy: This is so troublesome.

–RamenHokage- says, Yeah! I'm famous!

10IluvPandas10: I gtg. Bye!

Mz.FabulusQueen: So Neji… ready to break her heart at the prom?

h0tcherryblossom7: Yeah… and wouldn't it be great if we got one huge cake and when she runs we smash that in her face?

DarkUchiha: I got a camera and I could give it to the yearbook editors.

ColdwhiteHyuga: I don't know about this.

–RamenHokage- says, are you falling in love with her already?

LazySmartGuy logged off.

Mz.FabulusQueen: That was rude of Shikamaru to just leave. Anyway I'll be playing the part of acting like her friend and I found out that she lives in a broken down house. Get a picture of her house for us Neji?

ColdwhiteHyuga: I don't know. If you get to know her she's really nice and her life isn't that perfect. We shouldn't hurt her.

h0tcherryblossom7: Oh… I know what's going on. He fell for her. Listen Neji, she's poor, weak, and useless. Not the type you would want.

DarkUchiha: Neji. Reputation or Tenten. Your Choice. If you pick her your doomed. You would go all the way on the bottom of the popularity list.

(Silence for a long time)

ColdwhiteHyuga: I'll do it.

-RamenHokage- says, Perfect. Now all you got to do is make her love you. Okay?

ColdwhiteHyuga logged off.

-RamenHokage- says, Do you think he got it?

DarkUchiha: Yeah, he got it.

h0tcherryblossom7: Plan 1 complete. Here comes plan 2.

Mz.FabulusQueen logged off

DarkUchiha logged off

h0tcherryblossom7 logged off

-RamenHokage- says, Hey! You guys all left me.

-RamenHokage- logged off.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that everyone is mean to Tenten. I don't hate them (maybe Sakura), but I have to. I'm just saying I feel like this story ending should be sad instead of a happily ever after story. So I though of an idea and I think it's sad. Please Review!


	3. Phase 2

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Paring: NejiTenten

A/N: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If anyone has an idea for any of my other stories feel free to tell me because I might use it if I don't have a idea for that chapter. And if you hate sad stories don't bother reading the ending when I update it. Just think of an ending if you don't like sad endings. Hint of last chapter: Tenten doesn't end with anyone and Neji doesn't either. Sorry I didn't update on the exact day. I can only write on weekends now since Lent has came.

Summary: Tenten has a crazy life. No one notices her, but that changes once she meets him.

Chapter 3 Phase 2

Neji thought about what he was in for. Breaking Tenten's heart. She had a gold heart because she could still live with everyone picking on her, living in a crappy house, and being loved by no one. Will she forgive him after he breaks her heart or will she leave him with the cold shoulder? Tenten was walking down the street in baggy clothes and Neji noticed her. "Hey Tenten! Where are you going?" Neji called to her. Tenten turned around and exclaimed, "Oh! Hi Neji. I was just looking if I could buy cheap food somewhere and I was just looking around for a Valentine's present. Want to join me?" He nodded. Tenten walked to this flower shop so he was assuming she was buying this "someone's" present first. When Tenten walked in she saw a lot of girls and guys in the shop. Almost every girl had hearts in their eyes once they saw Neji. "OMG NEJI!!" "Please date me!" "Can I be your Valentine?" "I want you Neji!" "Hi Neji! I'm hottest girl in my school. Wanna date me?" Almost all the girls yelled in his face. Neji smirked.

"HEY! EVERYONE AWAY FROM NEJI! HE'S MY MAN!" This person said and kissed him full on the lips. Neji looked surprised and saw that is wasn't Tenten because she didn't even notice what was going on since she was picking flowers. It was INO! "Ino?! What are you doing here?" Neji asked. "Hi Neji! Well, my family runs this shop and I have to help out. What are you doing here? Let me guess… you're here with Tenten, right? Is the plan working? We need to do this really fast because instead of breaking her heart on the school dance, we decided to do it on Sakura's Big B-day party which is on March 31. Probably the whole school is coming." Ino said the last part with Tenten quietly. (A/N: Never mind what I said in Chapter 1. It's February 13. K?) Neji nodded. Ino looked at Tenten who found a bouquet of light pink roses and chocolate. Ino went to the cash register. "Umm… I would like to buy this." Tenten handed the bouquet and chocolate to Ino.

**After buying the gifts**

"So who did you buy that for?" Neji asked. "A certain someone. The someone who has been there for me for at least a little while when I really needed someone there for me. It's not much, but it's a thanks to this person." Neji thought about what she said. Tenten mumbled, "I guess it's worth it. I'm happy that I didn't use the rest of my money to buy lunch and dinner for me. At least I used it for someone else." Neji heard that and felt like punching the guy who she cared for to buy chocolate and flowers for. Tenten waved and ran to her house, but Neji didn't know he was too busy fighting with his mind.

**VALENTINE'S DAY!!**

"Neji-san!! Would you care to take a bite out of my chocolates?" "Neji's eating my chocolates not yours!" A lot of girls started fighting. Neji sighed. He went to his locker and saw the flowers and chocolates Tenten was holding. He saw a note. It said, "Thanks Neji for everything you've done. I know it's not much, but thanks. From, Tenten." Neji thought, "If she gave me this… then I was talking about myself who I was going to punch. Damn you Neji Hyuga!! And I didn't even get her a gift!" Neji ran off.

**Tenten's POV**

As always… no gifts. It's not like anyone is going to give me anything. I just hope Neji likes the flowers and chocolate. I'm starving. I didn't have lunch, dinner, or breakfast these past 3 days. I see Neji running off. I wonder where he is going.

**No one's POV**

"Tenten!! Want to eat lunch with me?" Neji asked since he just found Tenten. Tenten looked at him surprised. "Really? I'll pay." Neji shook his head and took her hand to the Ramen stand. The newspaper editor took a picture of that. Neji and Tenten talked about Valentine's while eating. Neji gave Tenten money and paid for the lunch. Tenten of course refused, but finally took it.

Near the ending of February, Neji and Tenten got really close. They now started hugging, holding hands, kissing on the cheeks, and a little bit of kissing on the lips. Everyone knew Neji and Tenten were dating. Half of them knew the plan and half of them didn't. They started getting really close.

A/N: Weird way to end a chapter right? Well… I could think of anything else. So deal with it. Again I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try to though.


	4. I think I love you

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Title: My Crazy Life: Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Hanako Yumi

Paring: NejiTenten

A/N: Hi! Don't think I copied this from Toko Nozomi…. I am Toko! Lol. I felt like I got bored with the other account and no was really reading my stories. I read my other stories and they are horrible! I hope I gotten better. And I got really bored, but I think I will still write now. So My Crazy Life Tenten is still going to go on!

Summary: Tenten has a crazy life. No notices her until she meets him…

* * *

Chapter 4 I think I love you

"I think I love you."

Those words rang through the school. Everyone stared at the couple. The short brunette and the tall Hyuga. They were the biggest couple in Kohana High.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Neji… don't kidd around with me. I know you heard me. I think I love you." Tenten repeated again.

Neji didn't believe it. The plan was going right on track. She fell for him. He thought the plan would end at Plan 3. That meant the next thing to do was… the make over.

"Well… that's all. Bye Neji. See you later."

As Tenten was walking, Neji quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He gave her a light peck and mumbled, "Ino and Sakura want to talk to you at lunch."

Tenten nodded then skipped to her class. Neji sighed. He didn't want to hurt Tenten. Physically or emotionally.

LUNCHTenten was waiting at the hot pink rhinestone table for two very popular girls. Sakura and Ino. They were good enough to decorate their own table."Glad you came. Listen, Sakura and I think your clothes are too bland. So we are going on a shopping spree to get you a new makeover!"

Tenten's eyes were as wide as baseballs. She never has a make over and never wanted one.

"Don't look at us like that. Your Neji's girlfriend and you have to look good. Especially when prom is coming. You're also too nice. You gotta have some attitude."

Ino nodded along. "Lesson 1… don't walk like a hobo. Walk proud and like you own the place."

_I thought everyone walks the same. I walk like a hobo? Damn… Tenten thought._

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten walked to the purple convertible that had a hot pink flower and the license was Mz Hotti. They drove to the mall. They parked next to the black Porsche convertible.

"Looks like he's here too! Better for us! He gets to see how you look." Sakura exclaimed.

Ino dragged Tenten into the hair salon. Ino told what the hair stylist to do and left with Sakura.

After 2 hours…

Tenten came out with side bangs over her right eye, caramel colored highlights, and wavy hair.

"OMGEE! TENNIE!! YOU'RE SO HAWT! Except for the clothes. Change into this." Ino and Sakura yelling together.

Tenten looked at the clothes Sakura and Ino picked out. She sighed, but still wore it. Tenten came out wearing a baby blue tube top, a jean skirt, with a stylish black belt, and dark brown boots. Neji's eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ino and Sakura called me to see your new look. You look beautiful Tenten." Neji said.

"Really? Well, got to pick out my dress for the prom. It's ion 2 weeks' right? Bye!" Tenten exclaimed and then she kissed Neji on the cheek.

Once Tenten left Ino said, "Nice acting Neji. Must be hard to flirt, complement, and kiss a geek. It'll all pay off on prom night."

Neji made an awkward face and didn't say anything.

"Did you fall for her already? I already paid for the 6 foot cake!"

"You don't go with the plan, you're out of the populars." Ino exclaimed.

Neji nodded and just left.

Would Neji follow and break Tenten's heart or follow his gut and don't hurt Tenten?

A/N: Please read and review! And please don't flame or write you copied Toko Nozomi. I am Toko Nozomi. Thank you! Here's a preview of the next chapter.

"Here are the top 10 people for prom king and queen."

"Sasuke Uchiha…"- What a surprise

"Neji Hyuga…" – the gay blind man?

"Lee…" – OMGEE bushy brow?

"Gaara…" – he must be so happy right now

"Sai…" – I thought he was gay too!

"Ino…"- A popular...

"Sakura"- Another popular

"Hinata" –aww another blind person

"Temari"- …

"Tenten" – she's the main character right now. What do you expect? A dancing chicken?

"Those are the 10 people!!


End file.
